Funky in a Library
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: What happens if there was a party for one of lavi and allens friend and they get drunk and do something inconspicuous. .. in a library Laven boy x boy you have been warned smut


**Candy: Hello we are here to do a request that StiLu RoLu JeLu Love requested from us. To write something so incoherent in a LIBRARY! Just know one thing don't question us why we did it. You can question ANYTHING ELSE but that. Kay? Kay!**

**Lavi: So we're going to get funky in a library?  
>Choco: Yes you guys are but in a little more romantic because JUI (nickname for StiLu RoLu JeLu if you didn't know) WAS SO PICKY!<br>Allen: Oh so you guys are writing this because she forced you two…?  
>Candy&amp;Choco: *Wtf Face* HA! No we actually want you guys to get funky in a library.<strong>

**Allen: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?  
>Lavi: … They're not the only ones…<br>Allen: Am I the only sane one here? *Backs away slowly*  
>Candy: I think so yeah.<strong>

**Lavi: Yeah**

**Choco: Yeah he's pretty sane.**

**Allen: *Backs up to wall* Well shit.**

**Lavi, Candy&Choco: Hehehehehehe~!  
>Allen: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!<br>*Next room*  
>Jui: Well Candy&amp;Choco-nee doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters, shall we continue~ TO THE BUTTSEX! *Marches towards room*<strong>

Allen thought this was a bad idea from the start but he wasn't regretting one single bit of it. He was currently lying on the floor at the last row of a _library, naked with a naked Lavi_. Oh how his night was waiting to go straight down hill. How did they even get in this position you ask? Well it started off with a party that ended with a somewhat drunk Lavi.  
><em><strong>~Earlier on in the night~<strong>_  
>Allen was enjoying the small party that Lavi was holding for their friend Junior since it was his birthday. The people who showed up weren't much since Junior wasn't popular or more like he hated a lot of people and didn't want to deal with anyone. Like he always quotes <em>'The less friends you have, the less bullshit you have to deal with'<em> since he took a liking to Lavi and the others he got used to having stupid adventures with the gang.

The point was that they were having a party at Lavi's place. This just happened to be connected to his family library. The people who appeared which happened to be only the gang. The people were Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Daisya, Road, Marie, Miranda, Fou, Bak, Jack and of course the birthday boy Junior. They soon finished the happy birthday song and dug into the very large cake that Allen, Lenalee and Jack made together. It was mixture of chocolate _(Jack's choice)_, vanilla _(Allen's choice)_ and strawberry_ (Lenalee's choice)_ in that particular order of largest to smallest. They started passing out the cake and Jack's eyes glinted with mischief but no one noticed the smile creeping on Jack's face. Jack just ate his part of the chocolate cake as he sat on Junior's lap.

No one seemed to be affected so Jack decided to wait a little longer and they all decided to play a simple game on Lavi's game consoles which happened to be the Wii, Ps3, and Xbox 360. They all decided to use the Wii since it had all four controllers and it was more fun. They put Super Smash Bros Brawl and decided who to put it in. Lavi and Junior were obviously in and then the others decided to let Allen and Jack play with them. It continued and they put it in tag team, Lenalee called it a seme's vs. uke's fight. No one but Road and Fou understood what Lenalee was talking about so they decided to call it that. They all played the game and they all started rooting for the team they thought who would win. Somehow the uke's won and the seme's had to pass the control. Kanda forcefully took the control and dragged Lenalee to play with him saying 'that two brats can't beat him if he tried'.

The teams what Lavi decided to call Lenalee and Kanda was Yulee vs. uke's. Allen and Jack grinned creepily as they turned to the other two. The game was to a close end but somehow they got a death match at the end since they tied up. Jack immediately sent Lenalee flying with a flying bomb while Allen tried to beat Kanda. Sooner or later bombs started to fall out of the sky and Jack skillfully dodged them with Peach. Allen tried to burn Kanda with Zelda but Kanda had Link and would have none of it. Kanda was distracted with Allen he didn't notice a bomb fall on top of him and he instantly died. Kanda was about to throw the control until Fou took it away before he could break something _again._

Most of the night went like that until Jack and Allen got bored of beating everyone and decided to play something else. Jack didn't see anything happening with the cake so he decided to add a little more _spice_ to the side. He pulled out alcohol. Now they weren't exactly innocent teenagers but they weren't exactly mean drug addicts either. They all agreed and started to play beer pong for good fun. They continued with same groups that they played on super smash. The first group was again the seme's vs. uke's. Lavi and Junior knew that they had an upper hand thinking Allen and Jack had a low tolerance in alcohol. But when Jack smirked and Allen just grinned they knew they were done.

"No we will win!" Lavi said to Junior and he nodded agreeing with Lavi.  
>"Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Allen taunted as he smirked and got a ball to throw.<p>

Lavi and Allen shot out at the same time to see who would make it but neither did. The next up was Jack and Junior; Jack just whispered what seem to be 'Bad Luck Canon' and Jack made it while Junior missed. The uke's got the first shot and Allen was the one who made it while Jack missed. They continued to play until they both reached the last shot. Lavi threw a wobbly shot and it bounced off the table nearing the cup but Jack smacked it away last minute. Junior shot one from far and actually made it. When it was Allen and Jack's turn to shoot they both missed and Lavi and Junior won. Jack and Allen sat down while Bak and Fou walked up to the table challenging the victors. Allen and Jack both felt sleepy all of a sudden and laid on each other and fell to peaceful sleep with Lavi's music playing in the background.

_**~Couple of hours later**_

Jack and Allen were woken up by a loud slam on the floor near them. They sleepily wiped the sleep out of their eyes. They immediately woke up when they heard a bunch of squeals. They noticed Lavi and Junior on the floor passed out from what they guessed was too much alcohol. They also noticed Lenalee and Fou walking up to them with a camera flashing all the while. Jack lazily crawled to Junior on the floor and just poked him repeatedly on the face in a bored manner. Allen on the other hand _sat _yes sat on Lavi. Lavi after a while woke from lack of air and couldn't breathe. Junior woke up a little later with the repeated poking. Jack just grinned at Junior's confused expression and pulled him up.

"I still haven't given you my present." Jack said simply they both walked to Lavi and Jack lightly kicked him to get his attention. "Hey Lavi we're going to borrow your room for a bit." Jack said as he smirked at Lavi. Junior still looked really confused while Allen looked slightly disturbed with the new found information. Lavi just waved them off with 'Have fun, but don't forget to clean your mess later.' And with that Jack and Junior left for the rest of the night. Allen after a while of just sitting on the floor with Lavi silently got bored and pestered Lavi to do something fun with him. Lavi slowly turned to Allen as an idea popped to his head and took Allen by the hand.

"You want to do something _fun_ you say~!" Lavi said as he grinned wildly and pulled Allen out the door from the many couples that were there.

Lavi and Allen made it past them and made it to their overly large library. They walked to the back row and Lavi deemed it safe for now. Bookman was out and wouldn't be there for a few days so he wouldn't know about the _mess _they were about to create. Lavi then shoved Allen against the wall but not too forcefully to scare Allen away. Allen grunted a bit but stayed silent and rolled his eyes at Lavi.

"Ha, ha Lavi what are you going to do now." Allen asked sarcastically as he tried to wriggle out of Lavi's grip.

"Make _love _to you." Lavi said seductively as he leaned closer to him. Allen's smug face immediately went away and was replaced with simple poker face.

"What?" Allen asked dumbly as if he didn't hear what the red head said so seductively in his ear before.

"I'm going to make _love _to you Allen." Lavi repeated with the same tone of voice as before. Allen blushed fully and tried to shove Lavi off of him but Lavi wasn't about to let his friend get away when he finally has the courage to say his feelings.

"This isn't funny Lavi!" Allen said as he stopped trying to get out of Lavi's grasp and waited for Lavi's prank to be over. But when Lavi's face softened and resembled a kicked puppy or well bunny Allen immediately said sorry for what hurt the bunny before.

"I'm not playing Allen." Lavi whispered to Allen before smashing their lips together. Lavi worked against Allen and tried his best to make this the best kiss he could give to Allen because he deserves it. Allen stood still in shock but when realization fell on him. He pushed back and opened his mouth let Lavi's persistent tongue in. They continued to battle each other until Lavi won through. They soon separated for air.

"That…was…great!" Lavi wheezed as he ran the marathon and hugged Allen in joy. Allen stood still but hugged back. Allen stiffened when Lavi's hands got curious and started 'roaming' around his body. Allen then relaxed knowing he's been dreaming for this for so long.

"May I?" Lavi asked Allen as his breath tickled Allen's neck. Allen nodded his head and moved his head to the side to give Lavi more skin to roam.

Lavi explored Allen's body as slowly and sweetly as possible. Allen tried not to moan as Lavi explored but it was starting to get difficult. When Allen let out a silent moan Allen felt Lavi smirk around his neck. Lavi then proceeded to strip Allen and Allen tried to strip Lavi not trying to be the only one naked. They proceeded to strip each other until they were in only but boxers. Allen shivered as Lavi roamed his body once again other than his neck and face. As Lavi got lower and started playing with his nips he also started taking Allen's boxers off. Allen stopped him and looked at him in question.  
>"Shouldn't we go somewhere um more private?" Allen asked as he tried to hold his moans.<p>

"Nah this is fine." Lavi said as they continued having their session in the last row of the library.

Allen looked at him incredulously but was shut up when Lavi engulfed Allen's dick whole. Allen moaned with such sweetness Lavi wanted hear them more and more. As Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen and gripped his ass for good measure and that made Allen squeak in embarrassment. Lavi swirled his tongue around Allen's dick, Allen still moaning in pleasure took Lavi's fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Lavi groaned in pleasure his boner free from his pants and pointed up proudly.

Lavi stood up and turned Allen around once his fingers were covered in saliva. He then proceeds to bend Allen over to be in a more comfortable position for this. He then proceeded to push a finger in Allen's ass. Allen groaned in pain and Lavi went slower worried for Allen. Allen breathed heavily trying to adjust to the finger inside him. After he adjusted after a while Lavi put another finger and did scissoring motion to spread Allen a little more Allen groaned in what seemed pain and pleasure and Lavi stopped once again.  
>"You okay? Do you want to continue?" Lavi asked worryingly kissing Allen lovingly.<p>

"Yeah, I want to continue, I want to become one with you Lavi." Allen said as he breathed heavily and blushed madly. Lavi smiled at him and with that suck innocent statement.  
>Lavi continued to put another finger inside him this being his third and Allen moaned finally getting used to it and getting pleasure. With Lavi's other hand He looked around the books and slid one out of the way and got some lube from a hidden place from the books and put on his hand started rubbing his penis. Lavi then took out his fingers and Allen whined feeling empty now. Lavi then propped Allen against the bookcase that was leaning on the wall and Lavi proceeded to push his dick inside Allen. Lavi slowly pushed inside Allen and Allen moaned in pleasure once again Lavi's dick sliding in with out any problems. Lavi then pulled out to the tip and pushed back in to the hilt. Lavi continued to Hump Allen quickly both loving the sensation. But one position is too boring for Lavi and Allen. Lavi pulled out and turned Allen around and carried him making out hotly while Lavi slid his dick inside Allen. Lavi repeatedly pushed Allen up and him falling back down on his dick. Lavi then pushed Allen against the bookcase and fucked him even faster than before. Allen then tried to grab his own dick and started rubbing it to feel more pleasure for himself. After a few more thrusts Lavi found Allen's 'spot' and Allen 'Nya'd' loudly into Lavi's shoulder. Lavi then smirked and humped that same general are and Allen cried out in pleasure each and every time. Lavi knew Allen was close to cum and he was as well he just need to give that spot a few more hits to make Allen reach his climax. After a few hits Allen moaned loudly as he cummed all over his and Lavi's chest. After a few more tiring thrusts Lavi cummed inside Allen.<br>They both relaxed and Allen slowly let Allen to the ground and Allen wobbled to the ground and leaned on Lavi.  
>"You're really lucky this woodened floors. Thank god we didn't cum on any of the books." Allen said looking around at the little mess they did together.<p>

"Yeah the panda would've killed me." Lavi said cuddling into Allen's neck and lying down.

"But you know Allen, even if we did I wouldn't regret one bit you know why?" Lavi asked as he looked at Allen.  
>"No why?" Allen asked as well.<p>

"Cause I love you." Lavi said smiling stupidly and blushing lightly. Allen paused but then laughed and smacked him.

"I love you to idiot rabbit." Allen whispered to Allen as he cuddled against Lavi. Lavi chuckled at Allen's word but settled with that for tonight.

And that is how Allen got his sense back. So when someone suddenly turned the library lights on and started to walk around the library. Allen tried to cover the sleeping Lavi and himself with the scattered clothes but only ended up covering their private parts. So when the person reached the back row it was only Javier in a giant sweater covering his junk but his legs were lightly tanned and Allen spotted white liquid coming down from his legs and Allen simply smirked but Jack did the same.

"You to?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Well yeah as you can clearly see." Allen said sitting up from the floor.

"For how long?" Jack asked quickly.

"Just right now." Allen said embarrassed and Jack just chuckled at that.

"You're such a little slut." Jack said covering his mouth from the chuckles.

"Says you." Allen said pointedly.

"Guilty as charged~" Jack said teasingly before walking off again.

"Just remember to clean up and come upstairs to sleep, because it looks like Lavi already knocked out. Junior fell asleep immediately after to so don't worry just wake him up and take him to Lavi's large bed we all fit. Oh and Lenalee and Kanda took Bookman's room that's why so yeah go to his room." Jack said slightly limping away from Allen before pausing.

"Or do you need help?" Jack asked.

"I… need help." Allen said raising Lavi and all their clothes. Lavi slightly woke up but only a bit to walk on his and Jack took the clothes and helped carry Lavi upstairs. They ended up throwing Lavi next Junior both naked so Jack and Allen decided to at least put boxers on them. Once they did that they all fell asleep.

**~The next morning~**

Allen woke up abruptly once again for the second time. Jack and Junior slowly woke up as well and Allen noticed Lavi looked horrified at all of them. So it was him screaming, Junior looked horrified as well so the only people that knew about last night was Jack and Allen. Lavi pointed at all of them accursedly and Jack just smirked at the guys horror.

"What Lavi spit it out!" Jack said as he smacked Lavi on the back.

"W-We a-all o-of us-s…" Lavi said horrified but Allen cut him off.

"No Lavi it was just you and me in the library. But then you fell asleep, Jack and Junior had sex in your room but Jack came looking for us since he couldn't find us and when he did find us that's when you fell asleep and then we brought you here and put boxers cause none of us want to wake up to junk in their face." Allen said simply referring to the boxers they currently had on.

"Then what about you two?" Junior asked referring to Jack and Allen seeing as they didn't have boxers but large shirt/sweater.

"You do not expect us to wear under clothes when we've been fucked silly by some horny ass people." Jack said simply as he tried to get up but then fell on the floor Allen doing the same as he followed after Jack. Lavi and Junior simply helped them up and made it to the bathroom. They took turns take showers waiting to get all _dirt _off of them and quickly got changed. They all got cleaned up and made it to the living room only to be frozen in place as the whole gang heard the conversation.

"So fucked silly huh?" Kanda asked smugly as he smirked at all their blushing faces.

**Candy: So that happened.**

**Allen: What the fuck man**

**Lavi: I know! You couldn't even walk after that!**

**Choco: Everyone heard you guys as well HILARIOUS!**

**Allen: *Blushing furiously***

**Lavi: Awe its okay *Glomps Allen* Please readers if you wouldn't mind to leave a review from this story we would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
